piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Florida
|latest=''On Stranger Tides'' |last= |cause= |}} Florida, also known as 'La Florida'On the Mao Kun Map, Florida is named La Florida., was a large peninsula located in the southeastern region of the North America; with the Gulf of Mexico on its west and the Atlantic Ocean on its east. It was discovered by Juan Ponce de León in 1513. By many legends and lore, Florida was best known as the supposed location of the Fountain of Youth, a legendary spring that grants oneself immortality. History Discovery The earliest known European explorers came to Florida with Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León, who spotted the peninsula on April 2, 1513. Ponce de León named the region La Florida ("flowery land") because it was then the Easter Season, known to the Spanish as Pascua Florida (roughly "Flowery Easter"), and because the vegetation was in bloom. Ponce de León may not have been the first European to reach Florida, however, because at least one indigenous tribesman whom he encountered in Florida spoke Spanish. From 1513 onward, the land became known as "La Florida", although after 1630 and throughout the 18th century, Tegesta (after the Tequesta tribe) was an alternate name of choice for the peninsula. Fountain of Youth .]] According to legend, Florida was the supposed location of the Fountain of Youth. Ponce de León was known to attempt to search in Florida to find it, but he was never able to find it until he searched on another island.No name has been designated for the island in the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides or any POTC-related material. And it's not Florida, as the island doesn't look like Florida at all. His journey through Florida was recorded through the Mao Kun Map. After this, no other outsider has set foot in Florida for many years. 18th century Shortly after the Spanish colonized Florida, the city of San Augustin was built. By the beginning of the quest for the Shadow Gold, Florida was ruled by an old Spanish governor known as El Cruel. Behind the scenes *In real-world history, Ponce de León was never able to find the Fountain of Youth and returned to Spain. Later, he organized another expedition to Florida in 1521, during which he was wounded with a poisoned arrow, and later died of the wound. *Before Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides was released, many fans believed that because Florida was where the Fountain of Youth was located. This was so because of the real-world myth, as well as Florida's appearance in Tim Powers' 1987 novel that was used for the film. *Florida is the location of Walt Disney World Resort, located in Lake Buena Vista and Bay Lake, opened on October 1, 1971 as the Magic Kingdom. The inclusion of the myth that the Fountain of Youth is located in Florida may be a reference to the theme park. *Florida appears in Tim Powers' novel, On Stranger Tides, which was used as the basis for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *Lauren Maher, who portrays Scarlett in the first three Pirates of the Caribbean films, was born in Boynton Beach, Florida. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' External links * Notes and references Category:Real-world locations Category:Spanish colonies Category:America locations Category:Florida locations